


75% Chance of Home

by Yomz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on Tumblr: "I'm like 75% sure this won't explode on us"</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Next time we listen to the Jedi.” -Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	75% Chance of Home

“I’m, like, 75% sure this won’t explode on us,” Poe says as he pulls himself out from under the controls that are still sparking alarmingly and flashes a grin at Finn, “which, y’know, is 74 more percent than we had before, so I think we’re definitely on the right track.”

Finn huffs out a laugh and shakes his head as Poe pushes past him and out of the cockpit of their commandeered - stolen - ship. “Well that’s reassuring,” he jokes, following Poe out to offer his help, “anything I can do to raise that even more?”

Poe’s foot is sticking out of an access panel, soon joined by a hand waving vaguely at the toolbox sitting a few feet away. “Hand me the V-shape-end-thingy, would you?” When the vaguely described tool fails to appear in his hand he continues, “BB-8, you know what I mean, right?”

BB-8 beeps a cheerful admonishment to Poe and leaned over to point out the micrograbber for Finn to grab. “Thanks, BB,” Finn grins at the droid and patted its head as Poe disappears back into the wall with the tool he needed. “So, you know how General Organa asked if we could use some back-up and you said no, we’d be fine?” Finn starts, waiting for Poe’s muffled grunt of acknowledgement before continuing. “And then how Master Skywalker made a not-so-subtle comment about how another pair of hands is always useful on a job like this?”

Poe’s answering huff sounds suspiciously sulky, though Finn can’t quite tell with it muffled by the metal wall panels.

“And then Rey asked if we wanted to bring her along, just in case we ran into trouble or even if we just wanted the company.” Finn waits, and this time Poe’s response is to poke his head out of the machinery and pout, though Finn had a feeling it was meant to be a glare that got a little too petulant. “Next time we listen to the Jedi.”

“General’s not a Jedi,” Poe corrects automatically, following the comment quickly with a muffled curse as whatever piece of the ship he’s repairing makes a distressing sound. When nothing else seems to be going wrong for now (or at least, there’s no further cursing and nothing’s exploded, yet), Finn takes it as his cue to continue the conversation.

“She’s Force-sensitive, right? Close enough. Besides, even if we didn’t need Rey’s help with repairs-”

“We don’t!”

”I wouldn’t mind the company while you get the ship fixed.”

“Oh, am I not company enough?” Poe asks lightly, backing out of the wall to swap out tools and reassess the rest of the hallway they’re sitting in. Finn takes pity on the poor, overworked pilot and leans in to give him a reassuring hug and a warm laugh.

“You’re not here to be entertaining, you’re here to make sure we don’t blow up as soon as we turn the engines back on,” Finn reminds him, and Poe sticks his tongue out quickly before turning away and starting on the electronics hidden behind another panel. “Though I can’t say I’m not enjoying the view,” Finn says, and leans back against BB-8.

Finn’s laughing even as he falls over, BB-8 rolling away when they realize just what Finn meant by the ‘view’; Poe turns to look over his shoulder and grins at the sight of his droid trying to lecture Finn on mission protocol as he lays happily on the floor. “I’m 98% sure we’re not going to explode,” Poe informs Finn smugly, and offers a hand to pull him up. “I think we’re all set to go home.”

Finn’s smile is soft and shy when he replies, “Yeah, home… I like the sound of that,” and Poe wouldn’t miss this for the galaxy.


End file.
